


taking control of this kind of moment

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, But all very gentle and soft and loving, By which I mean they are both obviously switches but in this fic those are their roles, Domme!Clarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, sub!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: Sometimes, Bellamy just needs to be taken care of.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	taking control of this kind of moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes if you look at my search history you will find "songs about pegging"
> 
> Cannot believe that backdoor lover is a song that they got into the iconic josie and the pussycats

There’s something so incredibly hot, seeing a man so often in control, completely at your mercy.

Clarke’s eyes run over Bellamy slowly, an indulgence she rarely gets when he’s in charge. Arousal pools between her thighs as she drinks him in, spread across their bed, completely naked for her, save for the few accessories she’s just fixed into place: a cleave gag at his mouth, silk covering his eyes, and tying his wrists, securing them to the bed posts. So much bare skin, that warm brown he turns over summer, stretched across corded muscle and softer flesh. Dark hair trailing down from his belly button, leading to a cock that, even soft, is absolutely gorgeous.

She licks her lips, already growing excited with the prospect of taking him in her mouth.

It’s been a busy couple of months at work for him, Bellamy preparing a new, highly anticipated exhibition for its grand opening at the museum. Stressful days running into long nights, mornings where he’d have to sneak out of bed before the sun even rose. Clarke’s barely seen him this past week, and even last night, throughout the hugely successful launch, all their time spent together was in the company of others too. She at least got to hear all the glowing feedback and toasts of a job _very_ well done, got to cuddle up to her boyfriend, embarrassed by so much praise, but now….

Well, now, Clarke’s just happy they’ve finally got a moment to slow down. That she can express her own appreciation, in a far more private and pleasurable way.

Because after so much hard work, so many hours put into one incredibly important project, he’s in absolute need of a night of indulgence.

Not the kind they’re most used to, their tendency when power dynamics come into play for Bellamy to take on the dominating role, looking after Clarke, allowing her to just let go of everything. Instead, tonight, she’s the one in control, with the intent to treat Bellamy with the same focused attention that he always does her.

Music plays in their bedroom, another tool to target his senses, though soft enough that she’ll hear their agreed-upon two knock safe signal. She’s got a candle burning on their dresser, the lights dimmed, a bottle of coconut oil waiting for her at the foot of the bed.

It dips with her weight as she joins Bellamy there, and Clarke smiles when he strains against his wrist ties just slightly in response. She knows that thrum of anticipation well, the quiet intensity it can draw to when sight is taken from you, when trust is relied upon so heavily. It’s the reason she suggested this tonight, a way to force him to surrender to her completely, so he can just enjoy the pleasure she plans for him.

On her knees, she takes the bottle of oil in hand, moves up the bed and straddles his waist. It allows such a gorgeous view of him beneath her, and when he sucks in a quiet breath through the gag, Clarke grins wickedly. She wonders if he can feel the sleekness of arousal where her bare pussy brushes against him. If he can’t, he’ll at least feel what she’s got planned for him next. The coconut oil glistens over his golden skin, as Clarke pours it over his firm chest. He’s always been quick to offer massages when she’s stressed, not surprising considering how tactile he is by nature. Now, Clarke’s keen to return the favour.

Her hands run over his chest, spreading the oil as they go, to his thick shoulders, then his arms. Massaging his flesh with the intent to relax, to drain the tension from his muscles. Minutes pass just like that, Clarke careful to give every part of him the attention it deserves, as she shifts slowly down his body, feeling him unwind beneath her as she does. Feeling his cock twitch beneath her, as her fingers run closer and closer to where they’ll inevitably end up.

But he’s a master at teasing her when their positions are reversed, and Clarke wants to be the same. When her hands reach his groin, she doesn’t go for the obvious, instead moving down to the foot of the bed.

Starting over again, smiling when Bellamy makes a soft, sexy whine at the loss. That it’s stifled by his gag only makes it hotter. She has to press her own thighs together, as she begins at his feet, this time working her way up. For what she has planned later, she couldn’t secure him with ties here, but he does well keeping still for her, while she pours more oil, massages his calves, up to his thick thighs. The inner of which have always been spots so sensitive to touch, that when teased, can have his cock thickening beautifully.

Easing herself down to him, she brushes her lips over his inner thighs, trailing soft kisses across the warmth of his skin. Another muffled groan, and, when Clarke’s eyes flick up, his balls drawing up, his cock growing hard barely a breath from her. She smiles, keeps at the task to draw it all out, smoothing her hands over his hip bones, around his groin. Careful not to get too close, not until he’s relaxed again beneath her, until she’s sure his mind has quietened, and his body eased completely into this moment.

When she is, a hushed headiness grown thick between them, she hums in satisfaction, shifts forward to nuzzle at the base of his half-hard cock. To kiss his balls, run her tongue up the underside of his length, tasting salt and coconut. This moan is louder, more drawn.

Pre-come already beads at the tip of his cock, and Clarke licks it away before drawing back, sitting upright and straddling his thighs. Hands already slick with oil, she wraps one around his cock instead, the other going to cup his balls. Heated desire washes through her as he thickens further in her grasp, as his cock turns that pretty red-brown colour that she’s tried to capture with her paints more than once. She works him steadily, indulgently, just letting everything build, her strokes growing faster as he grows harder. Feels the tension the treatment draws, until he’s rock hard in her hand, so fucking tempting Clarke can’t resist.

Leaning down, she wraps her lips around the swollen head of his cock. Sucks lightly while her hand continues to play with his balls.

She always enjoys sucking Bellamy off, no matter what roles they decide to play, but she can’t deny the satisfaction that comes from being in control like this. An intoxicating sort of power simmers at her skin, knowing she’ll unravel him, knowing he’s completely at her mercy.

She circles her tongue around the sensitive head, toys with his frenulum. Eventually draws him further into her mouth, taking more of his thick length with each bob of her head, until she works him to the back of her throat. It earns Bellamy’s deep grunt when she swallows, a sound that, if her mouth weren’t full of cock, would make her grin. Clarke builds on the rhythm, cheeks drawing tight, sliding over him faster and faster. He begins to thrust up into her mouth, the muffled sounds of pleasure coming quicker, perfect, ridiculously hot indications of a nearing release he’d usually warn her of verbally.

Not that it matters; Clarke loves to swallow him all up, and now, as his body tightens beneath her, his balls drawing up in her hand, she moans alongside him as he falls apart. Taking his pulsing cock deep so his come spills hot down her throat. Her eyes run over him in the best she can from her position, drinking in the flush of his skin, the tight fists his hands make around the silk, the way his body relaxes once she’s milked him of all his pleasure.

Sliding off with a wet pop, Clarke hums with satisfaction, smoothing her hands across his heated skin. This is normally when she’d crawl up his body to indulge in a deep, dirty kiss, but she can only brush her lips over his mouth now, parted by the gag. Just brief enough that he strains to follow, the ties securing him to the bed not allowing him very far.

With a gratified smile, she shifts off of him, grabbing one of their pillows from the head of the bed. A squeeze of Bellamy’s hips and he eases up for her, allowing Clarke to slide it under his lower back.

Readying him for what she’s got planned next.

She has to ready herself too, and hopping off the bed, she finds the harness she set on the dresser earlier. Steps into it and fastens the smooth straps around her hips, eyeing the anal dildo fixed into place with growing arousal. Her gaze flicks to the mirror instinctively, heat crashing over her at the sight. Completely naked, save for the harness, the black cock that stands thick over the mound of her pussy. That heady sense of power returns, and after rolling a condom onto the toy, Clarke practically stalks back onto bed with Bellamy, thrill alight throughout her.

She spreads his legs to create a cradle of space for herself, again opens the bottle of coconut oil, though this time it’s to pour directly onto her hands. It’s a test of restraint for herself, that she again lets it build, allowing anticipation to grow to a thrumming tension between them. Over the thick muscles of his legs, slowly up, up, _up_ , though this time, when she reaches the apex of his thighs, it’s not to wrap her hand around his cock. Instead, to press her fingers at his asshole.

Instinctively, he draws his legs up to his chest, bettering the angle for her.

Clarke smiles. “Thank you, baby,” she murmurs, her voice low, sultry. The oil eases her finger as she pushes it inside of him, circles it gently. “Just relax for me, okay?”

He nods, a low noise of submission sounding as his body loosens to her touch. It’s been a few weeks since she last played with his ass, so she’s careful to go slow, adding oil with each new finger. Stretching his ass, pushing into him further, finding that sweet spot that draws pleasure of a deeper intensity. Readying him for the dildo she’s going to fuck him with.

She knows when he’s there, the deep, wanting sounds that fall from his mouth the only version of begging his gag allows.

Easing her fingers from him, Clarke’s quick to get the dildo slick with more oil, to press the rounded head back at his asshole. Rewarded for her earlier work when it slides in smoothly, Bellamy again relaxing so gorgeously around her. He’s always been as good taking cock as he is giving it, and now, as she begins a slow rock of her hips, it’s a sight so fucking hot to witness. Skin flushed such a pretty red-brown, chest rising with deep breaths she knows he’s focusing on, cock again growing hard between them. Each thrust coaxing simmering tension from him, as her cock brushes against his prostate over and over.

Desire thrums hot at her cunt as she fucks him, building to a faster, deeper rhythm as pleasure rises within him. Clear pre-come leaking from his cock, low, rough moans sounding over the music in their bedroom, manifestations of pleasure that only fuel the intoxicating sense of power stretched throughout her, as she draws him closer and closer to release.

When she gets him there, it’s with a primal sort of gratification crashing over, just as pleasure does him.

Clarke watches with hunger as Bellamy unravels, body trembling with the intensity of his orgasm, broken groans sending sparks of hot arousal through her. She fucks him through it, release of this kind deeper, longer-lasting, and with the unique opportunity to build. Something Clarke’s always eager to take advantage of.

“Can you take another one, baby?” She asks, the huskiness of her voice threaded with the desire that licks hot at her skin. It’s the same tone that Bellamy gets when their positions are reversed, when he aches to watch her break just once more. “Want me to fuck another one out of you?”

The nod she receives draws heady thrill, and, keen for the momentum to carry them, Clarke continues to fuck him deep and steady, though this time, she wraps her hand around his thick cock too. A combination that overwhelms, that extends his pleasure to a foundation that’ll only allow more. Thrusting, stroking, Clarke again drinks him in as tension builds so gorgeously, barely a few minutes before it culminates with a muffled call of her name, and Bellamy falls apart so completely beneath her.

Body not only shaking as pleasure crashes through him, but head thrown back too, hands straining against the ties that bind them. Come shooting thick and hot from his hard cock. Sensations that only reach such intensity when his ass is played with like this, that, through her own aching arousal, have pride swelling in Clarke’s chest.

Such a incredible feeling, to know she can take care of Bellamy like this, that she can draw him to the same unraveling highs that he so often does her.

It’s one that stays with her, as she eases out of him, hops off the bed. Walks up to the head of it, but only to ease the gag gently from his mouth, allowing him the ragged breaths of post-release. The rest, she won’t worry about yet. The come-down is always a long one, and, experience having taught her how sensitive his over-stimulated body gets in these moments, she knows she doesn’t have to rush. It’ll be a few long minutes before he’ll want any more contact.

With that in mind, she goes to the bathroom, taking off the harness and condom, washing the dildo, then her hands. Tasks that require far more mental effort than they should, as Clarke manages to get distracted by her own reflection in the mirror. But she just looks…so fucking hot. A woman drenched with arousal, but in complete control. Who just fucked her boyfriend in the ass, made him come so hard he’s currently passed out, despite her own pussy absolutely aching to be played with.

She’ll treat it well soon, or Bellamy will when he eventually regains control of his body, but for now, Clarke knows her role in taking care of him extends further than just drawing multiple orgasms.

Heading back into their bedroom, she can see he’s come down slightly in her absence, his breaths having eased, his body only twitching with the occasional aftershock. She’s still gentle when she unties his wrists and places them by his side, when she wipes off the rope of come that landed on his chest. Careful when she joins him on the bed, so as to not accidentally touch him. Waits another few minutes before she threads her figures through his hair softly, to ease him back into his senses, then some more again before taking off his blindfold.

He blinks up at her slowly, the gorgeous dark brown of his eyes blown to black. A fucked-out smile pulls at his lips. Clarke’s eyes run over each feature greedily.

“Hi, baby,” she murmurs, keeping her voice soft for him. Testing, she shifts closer, letting her body brush just slightly against his. Thankfully, he doesn’t shy from the contact. “How’re you doing?”

It takes him a long moment to respond, and when he does, it’s not to outline the extent to which she just blew his mind. Instead, _“Clarke._ ” Just her name, but spoken with the delicious roughness of release, threaded with a gratitude that has content satisfaction swelling warm in her chest. He so, _so_ needed this today.

“I’m here, Bell.” Leaning down, she presses her lips to his chest. He hums in response, and, surer now that he’ll accept the touch, she rests her hand over the warm skin just kissed. “What do you need, baby? Want me to just hold you?”

He nods, a long breath falling from his lips when Clarke wraps her arms around him, cuddles into his side. Just letting the warmth of her body seep into his. Taking care of him, in this drawn moment of vulnerability, as he comes back to himself. It’s a privilege that, after the countless times in positions reversed, when Bellamy’s looked after so thoroughly, she feels so lucky to reciprocate now.

“Here you go, baby,” she says, nuzzling his neck softly. Her own need has eased now, as though recognising her attention is more needed elsewhere, but she knows that once he’s ready, it’ll come flooding back. That they’ll take care of her together. But for now, she’s just happy to take care of _him._ “Just rest, Bell,” she murmurs. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> one more for kinktober after this, hopefully i will post on halloween!!!!


End file.
